Childish Experiments
by Kalnaman
Summary: When Reid was a child he was never allowed to do childish experiments, so he makes up for that now. Will this cause him a trip to the loony bin? Read and find out. Warnings: Crack fic and childish behavior


Childish experiments

By Kalnaman

A/N: This is just a crack fic. I wrote it just for fun so please don't flame me. Thank you so much Acai for beta'ing this story for me.

Summary: When Reid was a child he was never allowed to do childish experiments, so he makes up for that now. Will this cause him a trip to the loony bin? Read and find out.

Category: Crack fic with childish behavior of an adult.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Criminal Minds *pout*

Spencer sat nervously on an examining table when Hotch entered the room. "Spencer can you tell me why the doctor won't release you until I make sure you'll be watched the next 72 hours and that you get a psych evaluation?"

Spencer didn't dare to look Hotch in the eye when he said. "I… ummm…. That's because I… putapearlupmynose…."

"You what? Please say that again. I don't think I got it right as you said it so fast."

"I stuffed a pearl up my nose." Spencer said blushing.

"You what? Spencer why in God's name would you stuff a pearl up your nose? Only toddlers do that!"

Spencer just shrugged. "It was an experiment…"

"Experiment? You don't need to experiment on things like that! Toddlers do it over and over again and proves that a pearl always get stuck no matter what." Hotch said shaking his head. "Okay I can see that you, as an adult, doing it is strange, but I can't see why you should be watched for 72 hours an get a psych evaluation." Hotch looked suspiciously at Spencer. "There got to be more."

Spencer avoided Hotch's glare.

"Spencer! If you still want to work for the BAU you need to tell me the whole story."

Spencer looked shocked at Hotch. "Hotch. Please don't take my job away from me."

"Then you better tell me the whole story."

"Okay… the thing is… It's not the first time I-I'm at the ER this week… I…"

"It's not?" Spencer shook his head. "Okay. You are accident prone. But still that doesn't explain it. So why were you at the ER the other times, and what did you do?"

"Five days ago I wanted to experiment how long I could walk on a ledge without falling, but I fell. And the other day I wanted to test what washing soap tasted like and I drank too much by accident and…"

Hotch looked bewildered at his subordinate. "And I thought you were a genius Spencer." He said while shaking his head. "I can see now why the doctor is worried. Tell you what. You are going to stay with me for a week and I'll arrange an appointment with a psychiatrist for you. We've been working none stop lately, maybe it's just stress, but you for sure need help."

"No, Hotch. Please. I'm fine I was just experimenting."

"Sorry, Spencer,If you want to leave this hospital you'll need to do this."

Spencer behaved all week without experimenting and he went reluctantly to see a psychiatrist. The psychiatrist cleared him. He was sure that Spencer wasn't suffering from schizophrenia, but that it was stress as Hotch had suggested. He recommended that Spencer would take two weeks' vacation. Spencer said it wasn't necessary that he was fine and that he was able to work, but Hotch would have none of it. So he was forced to take two weeks' vacation. Hotch had promised he wouldn't tell the rest of the team why he had to be with him for a week and why he'd been forced vacation. Morgan had sensed that something was wrong and tried to get the truth out of Hotch and Reid. As they wouldn't tell him anything he got Garcia to find out what it was, with her hacking skills. She did it as she was worried herself of what was wrong with Spencer. They were both shocked to find out why Spencer was in this situation.

So the first day Spencer was back from vacation there was a package for Spencer on his desk. He opened it curious. He blushed deeply red when he saw the can with different colors and sizes of pearls. There was a card that said. These pearls are not to stuff your nose with but to make necklaces and other stuff.

Spencer had a bad feeling who could be behind this, but he couldn't understand how he knew. Hotch must have told him. Spencer could hear a snicker coming from a desk across from him. And sure enough it was Morgan. Spencer looked angrily at him. "It's not funny!"

Morgan couldn't hold it any longer and started to laugh his heart out. "It's so funny!"

"How did you know?, Hotch promised not to tell anyone!"

Morgan couldn't stop laughing. "It's so funny! Don't worry. Hotch didn't rat on you." Morgan said between laughs.

When Morgan got his composure back he asked, "What could get you to stuff pearls in your nose? Haven't you already done that when you were a kid… oh right you're still a kid. So that maybe explains it." Morgan said and started laughing again.

Spencer crossed his arms angrily. "I'm not a kid!" He then explained Morgan that it had only been an experiment. As he was sure it possible to be able to stuff your nose with pearls without them getting stuck and to prove it he did it right there at the bullpen. A few seconds later Morgan yelled toward Hotch's office. "Hotch! Spencer has stuffed his nose again with pearls and they are stuck!"

Hotch shook his head the whole way to the ER. "You are going to stay with me indefinitely." He told Spencer firmly.

"Aww man, I have to live with your rules for indefinitely? That sucks." Spencer whined.

"I warned you Spencer if you did that stupid stunt again. You knew what would happen. I thought experimenting with rockets in the bullpen was childish, but this… this stuffing your nose with pearls in the bullpen that beats it all." Hotch said while still shaking his head in bewilderment.

Hotch had a bad feeling that he was in for a lot of hard work to keep Spencer in line and out of trouble.

The End


End file.
